Anna Ice-Eye
Anna Ice-Eye is an eighteen year-old Nord healer who is one of the members of the Mask-Hunting Group in Ancient Legends. She has a deadly brain-disease, which makes her highly intelligent, but also will cause her untimely death at the age of 22. Biography Anna was born (presumably) in Riften Hold, to two unknown parents. The only thing that Anna knew about them was the fact that one of them was a member of the College before they left, and the other had something to do with Dragons. Anna, because her parents either abandoned her or died, was taken to the Honorhall Orphanage in Riften, where she was raised by Grelod the Kind. She was one of the few children that was left alone by the woman, as she was highly intelligent, and a healer had ordered Grelod to leave her alone, due to the disease that was discovered in her brain. From an early age, Anna had a good understanding of magic, especially Restoration. She took an interest in that Discipline because of her disease. She had great hopes that she'd be able to cure herself. At the age of 12, she ran away from the Orphanage, and headed to the College of Winterhold, where she learned a few things about her mother: She was named Kinara Ice-Eye, and she was the Head of Restoration, before she ran off with a cultist. Anna devoted all of her time to getting through the College, and the only mother-figure she ever had was Mirabelle Irvine. While she was on a mission in High Rock, the Dragon Crisis occurred. Mirabelle was killed. Distraught, Anna left and attempted to build up a Healing House in Riften, only to fail, rather miserably, due to a lack of money. Soon, she learned of the Hunt for Dragon Masks, and was determined to find one, to get the money to fund a cure. She met up with the group of Mask-Hunters in the ruin nearest Riften, when she was attacked by one of them and threatened by another. Due to this, they felt sorry for her, and she joined up with them. They travelled to a ruin near Markarth, where the mask there was supposed to have great healing powers. Anna bonded with Claire, Valkyrie, and Jack (sort-of) on the way, and they learned of her disease. They agreed to let her have the mask, and she did end up getting it. However, the mask did not heal her. It only made her disease worse. She headed back to the carriage, distraught. Personality Anna is a usually happy-go-lucky person, and always tries to have a smile on her face. However, as her disease progresses, the smile fades more and more. She is a pacifist, having never taken any life and never wanting to take one. She seems to admire the entire group, for their strength and determination. However, she especially looks up to Jack and Valkyrie. Anna considers Valkyrie to be a friend, as she was the only one to stick up for her, when she was in trouble, and she always goes out of her way to talk to Jack and smile at him. Trivia *Anna is based on a character from 'The Librarians.' Category:Ancient Legends Category:Nords Category:Females Category:College of Winterhold Category:Characters Category:Healers